Hourglass
by Cake Factory
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, Shinobu ingin hidup lebih lama. Hanya saja, dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati seperti ini, harapan serta angan hanya akan tertinggal menjadi debu. Alternate Reality dari chapter 131 & 143. Mengandung spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di _Butterfly Estate_. Saat itu di sana tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya. Para pilar yang lain juga sedang melatih para pemburu iblis dengan peringkat yang lebih rendah agar mereka bisa mengeluarkan _mark_. Seharusnya semua pilar ikut andil, namun tidak dengan Kochou Shinobu.

Sejak tadi dia mondar-mandir di sana dengan gelisah. Isi kepalanya penuh, karena dia tahu waktunya sudah _dekat_. Dia tidak merasa masa-masa tenang ini akan berjalan lama. Tenang sebelum badai adalah masa tenang yang sangat menyesakkan. Karena bagi Shinobu, waktu itu cepat atau lambat akan datang.

Baru ketika dia masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana terdapat altar kakaknya, pintu di belakangnya digeser terbuka dari luar.

* * *

**Kimetsu no Yaiba (c) Gotouge Koyoharu**

—_a Kimetsu no Yaiba fanfiction created with no profit gained_

* * *

"Oh, Tomioka-san. Kau benar-benar tidak ikut latihan, ya?" ujar Shinobu begitu dia melihat siapa tamunya yang datang.

Orang itu tidak asing, malah sangat familiar sejak dia bergabung dengan pasukan pemburu iblis. Sikapnya yang pendiam dan senang menyendiri membuat Shinobu sering menggodanya, mengatakan kalau yang bersangkutan tidak disukai oleh orang lain.

Dia ingat terakhir kali Tomioka Giyuu nyaris memicu pertengkaran saat rapat ketika pemuda itu berkata tidak akan ikut berlatih seperti semua orang. Shinazugawa Sanemi meledak marah, itu sudah ada dalam perkiraannya. Tapi Shinobu hanya diam, meski sedikit banyak dia tahu alasan di baliknya. Oh, tentu hubungan keduanya tidak sejauh seperti yang terlihat dari luar, sampai-sampai Shinobu tidak mengetahuinya, apalagi membuat Tomioka Giyuu kini muncul seorang diri di kediamannya.

"Nanti aku akan menyusul," jawabnya singkat.

Jawaban itu mampu membuat Shinobu melebarkan matanya. Apa? Kenapa Tomioka Giyuu sekarang jadi berminat untuk ikut latihan bersama para pilar? Apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran?

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya si pemuda saat menyadari sang tuan rumah tetap diam setelah dia menjawab pertanyaannya. Barulah Shinobu tersadar dan mempersilakannya masuk.

"Maaf, aku kaget. Lalu, apa yang kulewatkan dari Tomioka-san yang kini berubah pikiran dan berniat ikut latihan bersama yang lainnya?" Suaranya mengalun lembut di kediaman yang kini sedikit sepi. Terdengar merdu. Suara yang tak akan pernah bosan didengar oleh pemuda di depannya.

"... Aku bertemu Tanjiro," jawabnya setelah hening beberapa detik. Kebiasaan, pikir Shinobu. Kadang-kadang dia merasa kesal jika mengobrol dengan Tomioka karena yang bersangkutan tidak langsung membalas kalimatnya.

"Aah. Ya, kurang lebih aku bisa menebak. Lalu? Ada perlu apa Tomioka-san kemari? Kau tidak terluka, 'kan? Bagaimanapun, akhir-akhir ini tidak ada misi keluar—"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," selanya sebelum Shinobu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

**#**

Setelah bertemu Tanjiro dan berjanji untuk lomba makan soba, langkahnya membawa Giyuu ke _Butterfly Estate_ yang kini tampak sepi. Dia tidak tahu apakah orang yang dicarinya sedang ada di sana atau tidak, yang dia lakukan saat ini kurang lebih seperti taruhan kecil. Namun, dia beruntung karena sudut matanya menangkap corak _haori_ kupu-kupu yang melintas cepat.

Setelah mengikutinya dalam diam, Giyuu tiba di depan pintu geser yang sedang tertutup. Mulanya dia ragu untuk menggeser pintunya terbuka. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sesuatu di dalam _haori_-nya sejenak sembari berpikir, baru sepuluh detik kemudian, Giyuu memutuskan menggeser pintunya terbuka.

Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama. Dengan kematian Rengoku dan Uzui Tengen yang pensiun dini, mau tak mau Giyuu berpikir agar tidak diam terlalu lama. Dia merasa waktunya—waktu mereka—tidak banyak. Bahkan ada perasaan tidak yakin jika mereka semua bisa melalui ini semua dengan selamat. Setidaknya ... setidaknya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Di depannya kini ada Shinobu yang duduk menghadapnya. Di belakang gadis itu ada foto Kochou Kanae di altar. Setelah menyela kalimat Shinobu barusan, pandangannya jatuh pada foto Kanae di belakang adiknya. Keraguan itu kembali muncul.

Apakah sekarang saat yang tepat?

Sesungguhnya Tomioka Giyuu ingin percaya. Di sela-sela perasaan takutnya, dia ingin percaya kalau mereka semua bisa melalui ini semua dengan selamat. Diam-diam, tangannya yang tertutup _haori_ mengepal erat.

Belum. Mungkin belum sekarang. Dia merasa harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Maaf, kurasa tidak jadi."

"Yang benar saja, Tomioka-san. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan."

**#**

"Yang benar saja, Tomioka-san. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan."

Guratan urat muncul di dahi Shinobu. Dia sudah menunggu pemuda di depannya bicara setelah hening lama, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah bilang tidak jadi? Memangnya sudah berapa banyak waktu yang sia-sia karena menunggunya bicara? Shinobu jelas tidak ingin rugi dalam hal waktu, apalagi saat ini dia sedang _sibuk_.

Sejak kedatangan Tomioka Giyuu, mau tak mau Shinobu mengakui kalau dia sedikit berdebar-debar. Ada yang dinantinya dari pemuda pendiam di hadapannya itu. Setelah mendengar ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Shinobu semakin yakin pada topik yang sekiranya akan diangkat pada pembicaraan ini.

Namun kalimat, 'Tidak jadi,' itu segera memunculkan guratan urat di dahinya. Kenapa Tomioka Giyuu membuatnya berharap, lalu meluluh-lantakkan harapannya barusan? Apalagi dengan mengambil waktunya yang berharga ini.

Karena gemas, Shinobu pun akhirnya menukas dan berujar jika dia tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Sebenarnya dia memang tahu, karena Shinobu _melihatnya_ tempo hari.

Mulutnya kini sangat gatal untuk mencecar Tomioka Giyuu dengan kalimat-kalimat yang ada dalam kepalanya. Kenapa, sih, pemuda itu selalu tidak punya motivasi? Apa yang membuatnya menunda dan tak mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Tidakkah Tomioka Giyuu tahu kalau jam pasir sudah bergerak? Waktu yang mereka punya tidak lama.

Baru saja Shinobu berniat buka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu, dia merasakan hangat sedang melingkupinya. Ada hangat suhu tubuh, serta harum _haori_ milik Tomioka Giyuu. Dia berada dalam dekapannya tanpa Shinobu sadar kapan pemuda itu bergerak mendekat padanya.

Seberapa ingin dia marah pada pemuda itu, sebuah pelukan dengan wangi _haori_ favoritnya selalu bisa sedikit meredam amarahnya.

"... Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Meski Shinobu tidak keberatan didekap seperti itu dalam hening, tapi saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah penjelasan. Penjelasan kenapa Tomioka Giyuu tidak mengutarakan maksudnya, dan penjelasan dari arti pelukan yang diberikannya.

"Nanti, setelah semuanya selesai. Tunggulah..."

Shinobu tercengang. Guratan uratnya menghilang, matanya berubah sendu. Dia menghela napas, seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan sang pemuda.

"Kau tak pernah tahu, Tomioka-san. Kita tidak sedang bersiap untuk piknik ke pantai."

Hening sejenak.

"Meski begitu, aku percaya. Aku _ingin_ percaya," tambah si pemuda.

Shinobu memejamkan matanya. Mungkinkah semuanya sesederhana itu? Dia pun berharap demikian. Begini-begini, sebenarnya dia pun punya harapan lain. Seandainya saja keluarganya tidak diserang iblis, seandainya saja kakaknya tidak tewas di tangan iblis bulan atas, seandainya saja ini semua tidak pernah dimulai, mungkin saja Kochou Shinobu sekarang hanya akan menjadi gadis biasa, bukannya mengemban tugas sebagai Pilar Serangga.

"Jangan mati."

Dua kata itu saja langsung membuat Shinobu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dia pun berharap demikian.

**To be continued**

Kapan terakhir kali saya bikin fanfic di sini? Ternyata sudah lewat dua tahun, hahah! Berkat kesambet GiyuShino saya langsung kebelet comeback kemari. Terima kasih pada semua asupan, dari yang floof sampai bikin pengen nangis sambil nyakar guling, akhirnya saya bikin ini di sela-sela kesibukan sebagai budak korporat. Mana berani banget bikin multichap, ya. Semoga saja bisa sampai tamat huehuehue.

**October, 23rd 2019**

**Cake Factory**


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobu memang merasa sekarang adalah masa tenang sebelum badai. Tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan selain latihan untuk memunculkan tanda pernapasan. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa merasa tenang. Berkali-kali dia melihat ke langit dengan tatapan sendu, menunggu waktunya tiba.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau masa-masa itu sungguh tidak bertahan lama? Shinobu bahkan belum sempat menghitung sampai satu minggu sejak Tomioka Giyuu datang ke ruangannya waktu lalu, dan kini mereka semua—para pilar—sudah harus berhadapan dengan Kibutsuji Muzan.

Shinobu jelas langsung memacu langkahnya begitu mendengar berita dari gagak bahwa Muzan muncul di kediaman Oyakata-sama. Mulanya dia mengira kalau pertarungan ini tidak akan memakan banyak korban, ketika melihat Muzan yang berdiri seorang diri dengan tubuh tertahan oleh sesuatu di depan kediaman Oyakata-sama yang hancur. Namun perkiraannya salah.

Tepat ketika para pilar akan menyerang Muzan dengan teknik pernapasan masing-masing, sebuah lubang muncul di bawah mereka, tak terkecuali dirinya. Untuk sesaat, sebelum jatuh ke dalam lubang, sepasang iris violetnya melihat sosok sang pilar air. Pemuda itu juga menatap ke arahnya. Hanya sesaat, namun tatapan itu sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

'_Jangan mati.'_

Dua kata itu masih terngiang di telinganya.

_Tapi, Tomioka-san, aku tidak bisa berjanji akan hal yang tidak aku ketahui._

* * *

**Kimetsu no Yaiba (c) Gotouge Koyoharu**

—_a Kimetsu no Yaiba fanfiction created with no profit gained_

* * *

Sekembalinya Giyuu dari _Butterfly Estate_, dia sungguh melakukan lomba makan soba bersama Tanjiro, baru setelahnya bergabung dalam latihan pilar. Namun bukan berarti dia juga merasa tenang seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Selain sadar kalau bencana besar akan terjadi, dia juga tidak bisa terus menunggu seperti keputusannya sebelum ini.

Setelah kembali dari _Butterfly Estate_, dia terus berpikir. Giyuu merasa keputusannya tidak tepat. Tidak ada yang tahu mereka bisa bertahan sampai kapan. Apalagi Shinobu yang merupakan pilar terlemah di antara mereka. Biarpun dia meminta agar sang gadis jangan sampai mati, apa Shinobu bisa mengabulkannya? Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang pun Giyuu masih terus berpikir. Dia selalu ingin kembali ke _Butterfly Estate_ untuk menyampaikan pesannya, namun langkahnya tak pernah sampai ke sana. Alih-alih selalu berhenti di tengah jalan.

Terlalu lama menunda jelas berakibat fatal baginya.

Tanpa sempat bertemu lagi dan melakukan pembicaraan serius, mereka kini sudah berhadapan dengan Kibutsuji Muzan. Bohong jika Giyuu tidak merasa jantungnya mencelos saat berhadapan dengan iblis yang menjadi musuh mereka selama ratusan tahun. Terlebih lagi, matanya semakin melebar saat mereka gagal menghabisi Muzan dalam satu serangan bersama-sama. Alih-alih lubang muncul di bawah mereka masing-masing.

Sepasang iris birunya melihat sosok Shinobu yang tak jauh darinya. Betapapun dia ingin pergi ke sana, tetap tidak akan sempat. Mereka akan jatuh di dalam lubang yang berbeda, sementara bibirnya hanya sempat bergerak, memanggil nama gadis itu tanpa suara, 'Shinobu.' Namun Tomioka Giyuu tidak tahu kalau panggilan nama itu akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir baginya.

Giyuu lupa bernapas selama beberapa detik ketika dia melihat senyum sedih yang diberikan padanya sebelum Shinobu jatuh, membuat mereka berpisah demi menghadapi pertarungan masing-masing.

Entah kini mereka ada di mana. Dimensi di sana sangat aneh, karena lubang-lubang terus bermunculan secara acak. Kebetulan saja Giyuu bersama dengan Tanjiro yang kini sama-sama ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Muzan. Kakinya mengayun cepat. Mereka mencari jalan sembari menghindari lubang-lubang yang muncul. Giyuu tidak mengatakan apapun, namun sebenarnya dia terus berlari bukan berharap bertemu Muzan, namun berharap bisa bertemu dengan Shinobu. Dengan begitu, batinnya akan kembali tenang.

Namun, semakin lama mereka berlari, apa yang mereka cari tak kunjung ketemu. Ada sedikit rasa kesal dalam hatinya. Giyuu juga sempat memeringkatkan Tanjiro yang nyaris jatuh karena tidak awas. Giyuu merasa waktunya semakin menipis. Sampai akhirnya...

"Kaak! Kaak! Mati! Kochou Shinobu mati! Dia tewas setelah melawan iblis bulan atas dua!"

Telinga Giyuu berdenging keras, sampai akhirnya denging itu lenyap, dan Giyuu tak bisa mendengarkan suara apapun selama beberapa saat. Seolah-olah dunia berubah sunyi, tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar. Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat sesuatu yang ada di balik _haori_nya.

Giyuu mendadak teringat pada seyum sendu terakhir yang diberikan Shinobu padanya sebelum mereka memasuki dimensi aneh ini.

Apakah Shinobu sudah mengetahui tentang kematiannya?

Giyuu menggertakkan giginya, marah.

**#**

Sejak Shinobu melihat Muzan di sana, dia sadar kalau waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Dia memang sudah merencanakan sejak lama, karena tahu kalau racun yang ada di pedangnya saja tidak akan cukup untuk membunuh iblis bulan atas. Dia pun sebenarnya berharap racun di pedangnya saja cukup. Namun pengorbanan setengah-setengah jelas tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

Shinobu yang hidupnya hancur berantakan karena ditinggal orang-orang tersayangnya, awalnya tidak berniat hidup lama. Saran dari Tamayo agar dia menumpuk racun wisteria di badannya pun dia terima dan jalankan tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ini semua demi membalaskan dendam kakaknya, pikir Shinobu. Lagipula, dia sebagai orang yang sudah tak punya apapun, merasa tidak ada alasan untuk hidup lama.

Sampai akhirnya, di satu titik, Shinobu ingin hidup lebih lama. Semua karena kejadian nyaris dua minggu yang lalu.

Tidak biasanya Shinobu bertemu Giyuu saat berada di kota yang tak jauh dari markas. Namun daripada dikatakan bertemu, lebih tepatnya Shinobu kebetulan melihat Giyuu yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Seingatnya, pemuda itu tidak sedang menjalankan misi. Karena Shinobu juga sedang bosan, dia kepikiran untuk mengganggu Giyuu seperti biasanya. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk diam-diam membuntuti Giyuu dari belakang.

Shinobu kira Giyuu akan pergi ke warung makan dan memesan salmon kesukaannya. Namun perkiraannya salah. Pemuda itu malah berbelok ke sebuah toko, yang diketahuinya sebagai toko _kanzashi_.

Gadis itu langsung terdiam di tempatnya.

Apa yang Tomioka Giyuu lakukan di dalam toko _kanzashi_? Apakah pemuda itu membeli _kanzashi_ untuk dijadikan hadiah? Hadiah pada siapa?

Shinobu terus berpikir sambil berdiri diam. Seingatnya, Giyuu tidak pernah dekat sama sekali dengan perempuan, karena dia tahu sifatnya yang selalu menyendiri. Apakah untuk Nezuko? Tapi jika untuk Nezuko, bukankah _kanzashi_ agak sedikit berlebihan?

Sang gadis baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dia melihat Giyuu pergi dari toko. Alih-alih kembali mengikuti, Shinobu tetap berdiri di tempat selama beberapa saat, lantas memutuskan masuk ke dalam toko _kanzashi_ yang tadi dikunjungi oleh rekan pilarnya.

Karena penasaran, dia pun bertanya, "Maaf, apa aku boleh tahu soal laki-laki yang datang barusan?"

Di dalam toko, Shinobu melihat seorang wanita paruh baya. Wanita tersebut tersenyum saat ada tamu yang datang lagi ke tokonya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan Shinobu, dia menjawab ramah, "Ah, yang barusan, ya. Beberapa hari lalu dia kemari untuk memesan _kanzashi_, kurasa untuk melamar kekasihnya."

Ada sorot lembut di mata sang wanita paruh baya. Namun Shinobu sebaliknya. Raut wajahnya tampak menegang, lantas satu detik setelahnya dia tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya dia pesan _kanzashi_ yang seperti apa?" tanya Shinobu lagi dengan nada ringan.

"Waktu itu dia meminta dibuatkan yang ada ornamen kupu-kupu, lalu warnanya spesifik ungu..." Ada jeda sejenak. Sang wanita paruh baya menatap Shinobu, seolah tersadar akan sesuatu. "... Apa mungkin _ojou-san_—"

"Ah, kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak," tukas Shinobu tanpa menunggu wanita paruh baya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lantas buru-buru pergi dari sana.

Sambil berjalan menjauh, Shinobu mencengkeram _haori_ miliknya. Apakah itu untuknya? Dia tahu, berspekulasi seperti ini adalah tindakan bodoh. Tapi nalurinya mengatakan kalau tebakannya tidak akan salah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Shinobu ingin hidup lebih lama. Dia ingin melihat seperti apa _kanzashi_ yang akan diberikan padanya, dan juga ingin mendengar kalimat yang dipilih Tomioka Giyuu saat menyerahkan _kanzashi_ tersebut padanya.

Hanya saja, dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati seperti ini, harapan serta angan hanya akan tertinggal menjadi debu. Mungkin saat Giyuu muncul di kediamannya beberapa hari lalu, Shinobu lebih baik memaksanya bicara alih-alih diam, sampai pada akhirnya Tomioka Giyuu memutuskan mengulur waktu yang Shinobu tahu waktu tersebut tidak ada.

Air mata tumpah dari kelopaknya ketika Shinobu mendengar suara teriakan Kanao. Tidak sampai dua detik setelah dia memberikan sinyal tangan, rasa sakit yang amat sangat akibat tulang-tulang remuk menyerangnya. Rusuknya yang patah segera menusuk jantungnya, melenyapkan kesadaran Shinobu nyaris dalam sekejap.

_Maafkan aku, Tomioka-san. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa berjanji hal yang tak kuketahui dengan pasti._

Suara pedang yang jatuh ke atas lantai mengiringi napas terakhir Kochou Shinobu.

**To be continued**

Ada yang tanya kenapa kanzashi? Saya habis baca-baca dan tahu kalau kanzashi itu dijadikan cara melamar orang di zaman Edo. Yah, meski setting KnY ini di zaman Taisho dan merupakan dua zaman setelah Edo (ada Meiji setelah Edo), saya juga ga tahu cara apa yang dipakai masyarakat era Taisho buat ngelamar pacar. Sempat cari-cari cincin di zaman Taisho kayak nggak ada yang bagus. Jadi saya pakai aja kanzashi, ha ha. Oh, ya, bagi yang nggak tahu kanzashi bentuknya gimana, silakan cari di google ya. Dan maaf chapternya kependekan, jadi nggak gitu terasa feelnya.

**November, 15th 2019**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
